


Oops these are headcanons and a Mess

by Elmers_glue



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Oops, Some of these headcanons could get sad, also, also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, because im not cis and I refuse, genderfluid spot conlon, headcanons????/, im monolouging help, none of them are cis, thanks everyone for understanding, um, why?? you ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue
Summary: Headcanons mostlytell me what You The People WantI type weird sorry :)also watch for warnings in Notes n stuff





	Oops these are headcanons and a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bon_payne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bon_payne/gifts).



> I accidentally memorized all of them  
> oops

These are my Gsa Newsies Headcanons:   
I wrote this at a Late hour don't judge

• Are any of them cis  
○ No  
§ Jack, elmer, sarah, blink, race, mush, Rafaela, buttons, and hot shot are all trans   
§ Specs, romeo, smalls, davey, crutchie, jojo, henry, finch, roger, sniper, kath and joey are agender  
§ Spot, Albert, Dutchy, Barney Peanuts, and boots are genderfluid   
• Straight?   
○ Gosh no  
§ Bi squad  
□ Jack, mush, hot shot, buttons, and roger???   
§ Pan Squad  
□ Elmer, Specs, romeo, sniper, smalls, davey, crutchie, jojo, henry, Albert  
§ United Gays of America  
□ Dutchy, boots, sarah, blink, race, mush, Rafaela,   
§ Ace squad  
□ Smalls, Jack, Race, Albert, Joey  
§ Demi squad  
□ Kath!!!!!  
§ ACE/ARO SQUAD THIS IS IMPORTANT   
□ Barney Peanuts, boots,  
§ Doesn't fuckin know, all the know is they love elmer really much  
□ Spot Goddamn Conlon  
○ Couples because yes  
FuCKING SPELMER PLEASE ITS MY FAV   
§ Ralbert cause I want to  
§ Blush  
§ Kath, sarah, smalls, joey- they need to get together now  
§ Jack crutchie and davey Blease  
§ Buttons and Rafaela cause yes  
§ Sputchy cause SOMEONE got me hooked  
§ Henry and finch are qpp   
§ Everyone else is single


End file.
